Harbinger's Units
Harbinger utilizes custom units for his own command unit. Custom Units Harbinger has received/captured many nanolathes over his service with the Sovus Empire, with the most important being Seraphim nanolathes. Structures -Tech 1- : Klink - Light Artillery: Small artillery battery. Single-barreled cannon with little range. : Dong - Obscene Structure: Considered "offensive" in appearance, this unit was designed to enrage ACU pilots of the Order of the Illuminate. : Recycler - Reclamation Unit: Small mass reclamator, small operating radius. -Tech 2- : Steel Ripper - Heavy Rapid-Fire Artillery Installation: Rapid-fire artillery, launches volleys of plasma rounds at oncoming enemy units. -Tech 3- : LYAH - Air Staging Platform: "Land Your Ass Here"; massive air staging platform, multiple decks. Decks rotate to give more room to other landing units. : Missiledome - Heavy Shield Generator: Heavy shield dome. Larger and stronger than Tech 2 Volley Guard, though more costly to produce. Ground -Tech 1- : Assassin - Light assault bot: Variant of the Huntsman. Armed with light energy-burst rifles versus the original light coilgun. : Ground-Pounder - Gatling artillery: Modification of the Bombardier. Artillery cannon replaced with fast-moving, low accuracy artillery batteries on a rotating system. : Erectile - Obscene Scout: Considered "offensive" in appearance, this unit was designed to enrage ACU pilots of the Order of the Illuminate. -Tech 2- : Silobot - Mobile Missile Launcher: Missile bot. Armed with two tactical missile launchers. Missiles track moving targets and can fire at air units. : Ilashah - Assault Bot: Modified Seraphim Ilshavoh; original armament replaced with Energy-Burst cannons. Ilshavoh nanolathe taken from destroyed Seraphim ACU. -Tech 3- : Wampa - Assault Ram: Charge unit/Meatshield. Armed with rotatable armored "arms" for ramming smaller units. : Aviation - Mobile Fortress: When a UEF commander told Harbinger "You're going to need flying tanks for this!", he went and did exactly that; the Aviation is a tank that doubles as a gunship. Armed with two heavy Gauss cannons and two anti-air coilguns. Air -Tech 1- : Surpriser - Obscene Airship: Considered "offensive" in appearance, this unit was designed to enrage ACU pilots of the Order of the Illuminate. -Tech 3- : Air Silo - Tactical Missile Gunship: TML gunship, same overall use as a TML structure. Armed with Quad-Split tactical missiles. : Aeroburst - Universal Superiority Fighter: High-end USF; greater velocity and armor than Hypersonic. Armed with heavy pulse cannons, AN-Siege torpedoes and heavy AA/AG missiles. : Spike - Strategic Missile Bomber: Lightly-built nuclear bomber, cheap to produce, but take a long time. Easily avoids SAMs from the front and rear, but vulnerable from the sides. Armed with a lighter version of the Sovus nuclear warhead. Nuke can be destroyed by tactical missile defense. Naval -Tech 1- : Rod Class - Obscene Aviso: Considered "offensive" in appearance, this unit was designed to enrage ACU pilots of the Order of the Illuminate. Submersible. Large radar range. : Ironclad - Battleship: Inspired by the old Ironclad warships before 1900 a.d., the Ironclad is armed with 50 light cannons on each side of the ship's hull. : Dickie Bitch Class - Suicide Gunboat: Created when a Primordial naval fleet pissed off Harbinger to no end, this unit is designed to attract fire from enemy ships and/or collide directly into them. The explosion is equal to that of a Mavor shell. Armed with light anti-naval machine gun. -Tech 2- : Vandal Class - Battleship: Pocket battleship. Armed with three heavy anti-ship railguns, anti-air FLAK guns and light anti-naval batteries. : Volley Class - Guided Missile Cruiser: A modification of the UEF Governor Class guided missile cruiser, nearly doubling the cost. Armaments include two full missile racks, two heavy anti-naval batteries, two Flayer SAM launchers, a Phalanx anti-missile turret and Smart Charge anti-torpedo flares. Governor Class nanolathe provided by Commander Owen Galoon. -Tech 3- : Scorcher Class - Guided Missile Battlecruiser: Inspired by the Kirov class battlecruisers of the 21st century Russian navy, this unit was designed directly for anti-ship warfare. Armed with anti-naval coilguns, Sparrowhawk anti-ship missiles and missile redirection system. : Saber II Class - Battlecruiser: Due to the original Saber Class being ineffective against higher-tier units, Harbinger decided to make a new battlecruiser to compensate. This warship was inspired by the Angardial Shuutthim; their Tech 3 battleship. The Saber II Class is armed with three heavy anti-naval cannons, three anti-air coilguns, 15 anti-naval coilguns and SABER AA. : Warlord Class - Battleship: Although the Warlord class already exists, this version was altered by Harbinger to utilize 14 light anti-naval guns alongside the original armament. : Warlord II Class - Heavy Battleship: Battleship/Artilleryship. Submersible. Armed with four heavy artillery batteries, a long-range artillery turret (which can fire both high and low arcs), coilgun anti-air, HC high velocity torpedoes and a strategic missile launcher. : Warlord III Class - Super Battleship: The most costly of the Warlord battleships. This more closely resembles a Dreadnought, but is considered a "Super Battleship" due to its high-ish speed and mid-heavy armor, versus heavy armor. Armed with five heavy artillery turrets, six light artillery turrets and a heavy anti-naval turret. This unit is questioned by many because it does not have a strategic missile launcher. : Termination Class - Heavy Cruiser: Large, all-gun cruiser. Armament includes two anti-land artillery turrets, two heavy anti-naval turrets, two mid-grade anti-naval turrets, two light anti-naval turrets, two SABER AA turrets, two anti-air/anti-naval coilguns and an omni sensor array. : Warhammer Class - Dreadnought: Massive, sea-going warship. Harbinger wanted a cheaper dreadnought to use versus the existing Marauder Class, which is very expensive. The result was a heavily armed warship that is far larger than most naval units humans have ever created, which was Harbinger's goal. Armament includes a long-range anti-base railgun, six long-range artillery batteries, four heavy anti-ship batteries, six light anti-ship batteries, six anti-air coilguns and four anti-missile coilguns. : Siege Class - Super Battleship: A modified variant of the UEF Summit Class; armaments are changed to include four primary batteries, six Fatboy-type gauss cannons, six anti-air plasma cannons, 6 Flayer SAM tubes, eight Angler torpedo tubes, two Phalanx-II anti-missile coilguns and a smart-charge anti-torpedo system. Original nanolathes provided by UEF commander Owen Galoon. : Hauthus Class - Battleship: Nearly identical to the Seraphim Hauthuum in appearance, this warship was modified to have the nuke launcher be placed between the ship's towers and to have a fourth main gun take the launcher's original place. Overall armament includes four heavy Quarnon cannons, three Losaare AA autocannons, two Laanse anti-missile SAM turrets and an Inaino strategic missile launcher. Hauthuum nanolathe provided by Volux-Udhess. Experimental : Silverbird - Gunship: Superheavy gunship. Though it does not resemble its former self, the Silverbird is actually an Imperial hull placed around a semi-functional Czar. Armed with 15 heavy plasma cannons. : Mjölnir - Megabot: Uberheavy megabot; utilizes highly dense armor. The name "Mjölnir" comes from Norse mythology; Mjölnir is the mighty hammer of Thor, and "Thor" is one of Harbinger's nicknames. The lightning-like weapons are derived from the Lusanki Federation. Armed with two heavy "thunder guns" on each arm and a steel ripper on each shoulder. : Shatterdome - Invincible Shield Generator: Large, invulnerable shield. Generator is rather weak, however. Shield diameter: approx. 3 km. : Surprise, Muthadakka! - Obscene Airship: Donated to Harbinger by an anonymous Void Hunter techie, the Muthadakka follows Harbinger's early-tech Obscene unit designs. -1 Energy drain for powering the neon lights. : Climax Class - Obscene Dreadnought: Large, offensive warship; especially effective against the Order of the Illuminate. Armed with large Salvation artillery turret. Projectile provided by an unknown Aeon Crusader. : Sera-Hauth Class - Dreadnought: When Volux Udhess gave Harbinger Seraphim nanolathes to fight against an Angardial force, Harbinger decided to have a little fun with the ships; the result was a large dreadnought made entirely of Seraphim weaponry. However, this isn't a water-born vessel; this warship flies using the engines of an Ahwassa. Armaments include six heavy Quarnon cannons, eight Ultrachromatic beam generators, 2 gatling plasma cannons, 10 Cleo gatling guns, four Laanse tactical missile launchers, two Laanse anti-missile SAMs, eight Ana-it torpedo bays, 3 Sih energy rifles and a Heavy Sinn Unthe cannon. : Paradox Machine: This unit appears to be a shield generator, which it is, but it has many other uses to accompany it. One of these uses is placing a fake, holographic city beneath the shield it casts. Another is that it can open a rift in space to another structure like it, allowing a supermassive army to move from one place to another instantly. These are the only features actually observed of the Paradox Machine, but it is likely capable of much more. Due to what it can do, this unit is ridiculously expensive to make, taking just under an hour to construct. : Doomsday Class - |Unidentified Class Type'|''''': This is the largest warship Harbinger could think of; claimed to be "the only thing worth an Omina's time", due to its 2293 meter length. This super-massive warship was designed mainly for anti-Divine missions and for combating Argus Yomoflasch's Omina Victrum (hence the claim), but suffers from a very high resource cost and a 22 hour build time. Because of this, Harbinger has only used this warship once, which was against the Divine invasion of Dothinya IV. Armament includes 12 twelve-barreled "planet-side" turrets, 60 long-range dreadnought batteries, 68 heavy anti-ship guns, 20 heavy anti-ship energy-burst turrets, 38 anti-air coilguns, 88 anti-naval coilguns, 16 SABER turrets, 4 anti-submarine energy-burst racks which stretch the entire length of the hulls, 40 guided missile silos, four strategic missile launchers, 8 anti-missile coilguns (tactical + strategic) and two near-indestructible shield domes. Can construct/carry 750 aircraft.